Towards You
by Kioni
Summary: Anna's is trying to learn how to grow up in the big city. She meets someone who seems to have their whole life figured out, but just something seems off about this perfect person.


Something for the holidays Post Frozen 2 designs: ModernAU/non-related. Un-beta'd

Anna straightens out her outfit getting ready for her part time job, she worked as a waitress for the rich that aimlessly wanders with horderves or champagne to the rich who donates thousands for some type of underprivileged group as they feast within their formal attire gala events. It's always some grand of hypocrisy each time, but whatever pays the bills, and it's not like the tips aren't bad either. She scoffs at the idea every time as she straightens her collar. Being in her last year of college for the student at NYU has had plenty of students work there to make ends meat in the expensive living of the big apple. The red head glances at her watch.

"Darn it, I'm going to be late!"

She grabs her coat and keys from the entryway while simultaneously haphazardly putting on her black slip on shoes. She's out the door and a swift click of the front door locks, and hurriedly runs down the stairs of her apartment out in brooklyn. Mentally taking note how long it'll take to reach Manhattan through the subway. It's been a few years now since she's moved up to the bustling city from Arrendale. Her parents never understood why she had to go to the U.S. for schooling, but it's always been a dream for the redhead. It got cold there too, but as the outside air blows past her as she's at a slight jog outside she could never truly get used to the cold no matter the temperatures of her hometime. Though during these times she felt a bit less homesick. As she approaches the station and scans her card. The air stands at a halt as she descends underground. She stands at the terminal waiting for the next train, and reaches into her bag to pulls out her earbuds to play the usual Christmas playlist, because through the quietness she loved the joyful spirit of the music. A small smile creeps on her face as she sways a bit to the jolly jazz music. The train wizzes past her as the train pulls up she gets on, and she takes a seat while the train isn't usually as busy within her area since she's further on the outskirts.

As it gets into Manhattan the train starts to fill up, and the redhead looks up as she sees this blonde gets on slightly confused wearing a peacoat with furred ends around the collar and the ends of her sleeve. The redheads scoffed a bit and though.

'Tourist seems to be lost a bit as usual.'

She felt slightly guilty remember her act the same way when she first arrived into the states. The redhead and the blonde meets contact as the train starts moving and the tourists jolts breaking their gaze as she grabbed to the nearby bar to steady herself. Anna scoots to the side to make room for the blonde to seat. The redhead glance down to the empty spot she made towards the blond, and reassures her as the blonde. She looks left to right to make sure it was meant for her. Anna stifles a slight laugh, as she looks to the side again with a constrained body for her to sit keeping the space open. Being in the city has made her a bit cynical seeing her stumble. The blond takes cautious steps to take a seat

A slight whisper from the blonde as she takes a seat, "Thank you."

They ride quietly together, and the redhead looks at the reflection of the window to take a better look at the blonde without being creepy. She's quite attractive, and a few years older than the college student.

'I wonder if she's on bumble or tinder.' she laughs again to herself reminding herself of all the failed dates she's had on the apps. She doesn't understand why she keeps going back to those horrible apps.

The blonde's eyes are half-lidded as she's staring at her phone as it looks like she's trying to memorize something or probably just trying to figure out where to go. Her hair is held together in a low braid as strands of her hair comes in front of her face in short bangs. Normally it would look messy, but on her it looked proper and polished.

'She must be some model or something' Not thinking much to it as It was normal to see celebrities or models on the train as the city is so compact and taxis are just tourist traps.

Anna's stop was coming up and they both stood up, and they looked at each other with an inquisitive look and then quickly looked redhead shot her head down flustered that they caught each other's eyes. The blonde scooted over to the door making sure to pace out once it opened. The redhead took a glance up once more after being caught. They both exited the train heading back up to the surface level of manhattan's bustling streets. The redhead took a few feet back not to feel creeped after their recent interactions.

Anna started to sweat as after turn after turn the redhead was still in tow with the blonde. 'Oh my goodness, please trust me I'm not following you.' She's trying to reassure herself as they were in tow with each other.

Thankfully the blonde hadn't noticed as the college student started to near her workplace she took a different turn towards the back of the building where the workers normally enter. She took a huge relief filled sigh, because that was getting weird.

"Hey! Where've you been?! These geezers are already starting to get seated! " Kristoff ran towards her as he put her in a headlock constantly dealing with her crap.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't get ready until late. These outfits can be pretty suffocating." As the short haired blonde gave her that 'uh-huh' type of look as he slicked back his short blonde hair with his hand. He's in the same uniform but the male version had an additional black vest incomparison's to her's.

"Try being this buff and having a hard time just finding shirts" Kristoff jokes by flexing his arms in front of the redhead. She scoffs again pushing him off of her. They both walk up to the timing charts of when set up and walk around the floor, she makes sure her hair is in a proper high ponytail and her white blouse was properly tucked in.

"Hey there you two loafs." a hand landed on Kristoff and Anna's shoulders. Knowing full well they were who's voice that was they cranned their heads to their boss.

"You two have working arms get out there before I switch you guys to dishes." Eugene looked at both of them with his usual half lidded look. When the man didn't have his smirk on his face he just always looked tired. Eugene and Rapunzel were the owners of the catering company they worked for. Their personalities were pretty, but man the wife is crazy energetic.

"Gotcha boss!" They both hurriedly out on the floor with their trays of champagne in hand. From the usual tiled kitchen opened up to an expansive hall with round tables and guests quietly chatting with each other. White tablecloths decorated with winter assortments laid ontop of the table with gold rimmed plates with name cards for reserved guests.

They both split off in different directions, and aimlessly walked around offering glasses to rich men and women of various ages, but the topics were all the same. How they were inherited riches, or how they gained their path of success and fortune from one means to another. Anna sighed as she heard the usual banter as it seemed to be a usual night. It started to become static until she saw a flash of blonde walk through the crowd. She tilted her head and krinkled her eyebrows. For some reason unknown it interested the redhead.

'Was that the same girl from the subway?' she didn't know why, but she wanted to make sure by following whom she last saw her trail in the banquet hall. It's not like she had anything better to do as long as she had a tray in her hand. She didn't realize how full the place has gotten, as she looked around. It became thick with people as she had trouble balancing her tray while walking around.

In her hurried paces she bumped into Kristoff, "Hey there, you in a hurry for something?" He said jokingly after balancing his tray full of h'orderves.

Her eyes darting left to right quickly asks, "Hey have you seen this fairly young blonde girl with a braid?"

"That's not very descriptive. You mean like a kid got lost or something or this an adult" The short haired blonde was clearly joking with her.

"No, you dork. She looks like around our age. Totally doesn't fit in with these geezers."

Krisoff quickly put his hand on top of the redhead, "Say that any louder will ya? I don't know about you, but I need this job."

The redhead winced "Sorry about that." Both knowing they're both broke college kids.

The lights started to dim, and everyone started to take their seats, and the waiters and waitress started to walk to the back of the room to stand in the back to watch. Kristoff and Anna stood next to each other as they both started to zone out. Anna gave a bit of a huff, because she was cut short on her scavenger hunt. She didn't know what this event was about or didn't care. She'd have to go through the same motions every weekend for some new event, and as the holidays are happening right now they were always even more abundant.

Heels could be heard as the room started to quiet down. Porcelain slim legs walked up stage with a velvet blue dress that seemed to glide as the figure glided across the stage towards the center. Anna looked up knowing she's seen the face before, and it was the girl that she met on the subway! The redheads eyes were affixed on the young blonde, and couldn't look away.

She held herself completely differently from before. Her back was pin straight as she held her head up high.

"Hello everyone in joining us for this joyous holiday. I'm Elsa Arrendale, CEO of the Arrendale Corporations. It's all thanks to you that we are able to contribute to helping those in need with the Arrendale Foundation..." She continued to talk, and Anna was quickly pulled by the collar into the kitchen not able to hear the rest.

"Hey, hey! " The redhead jerked seeing that Kristoff has dragged her back into reality. Rapunzel is yelling, and the kitchen in a frenzy Anna then huffs and gets back into work mode. Before the blonde could even say anything the chef grabs her attention.

"Anna! These got to table seven!" The short haired chef yells placing it on the serving shelf. The redhead confirms as she does a double take on the plates to make sure the edges are clean before placing them on her tray. 'Ah, of course the actual food itself.' She thought to herself as she hurriedly runs back out with trays in hand the lights were already slightly brighter than earlier and people were receiving their food.

'I guess the speeches are done.' Everyone was seated and mingling at their appointed redhead made her way to appointed table, and started to make her round putting plates down. "Thank you for your patience. Enjoy your food." She said with courtesy, but very dryly as she said it hundreds of times already.

"Thank you." Anna stopped in her tracks after putting down the last plate on her tray. Emerald eyes met with sapphire ones as the redhead was stretched out over the blonde's shoulder. Quickly realizing it the redhead jerked back with her face flushed, and the blonde made the realization. "Aren't you the person I met on the subway?" The blonde questioned. Anna could help but let out a nervous chuckle, as she stood back up straight.

"Yep, sorry about not saying much I would've helped you out more. If I knew we were going to the same place."Anna chuckled slightly feeling nervous 'Why can't I play a personality on this girl? She's poised one moment and another she's a shy, quiet girl.'

The blonde shook her head, "It's alright, thank you for the seat. As you can tell, I'm new to the area, and..." One of the guests interjected grabbing the blonde's attention. Anna took it as a cue to scurry on out and back to the kitchen. She took a large sigh. Normally she's great with making small talk, but her mind drew a blank around this woman. The night continued with work, and the redhead kept an eye on the blonde. It was it's usual uneventful night as the blonde was completely bombarded with people one way or another.

After the festivities and formalities Anna helped cleaning up. The place was empty besides the workers. She looked at her watch and it was nearly 2am, and another sigh escaped her lips. Bringing the last of the dishes back into the kitchen, she dropped them harder into the sink than she meant to. The clanging made her wince.

"Hey there, be careful." The chef said in a more gentler than her raging chef persona she had during the event.

"Sorry, about about the 'Punzel. I feel a little out of it for some reason." Anna wiped off some crumbs that got on her shirt.

The brunette waved it off, "Go home then. Eugene can take care of the rest. There isn't much." The chef put her hand on Anna with a soft smile. "I don't need you breakin' my stuff."

The redhead scoffs swatting the brunette's hand away, "For like a second I thought you were being sincere, okay okay. Thanks for taking it easy on me." she rubbed her neck as she started to collect her things from the back. She looked around and it seems that Kristoff left. She put her coat and headed out the door yelling, "Goodnight!" while the steel doors swung closed behind her.

The cold breeze hit her hard as she quickly grabbed her gloves and earbuds to put on. It's the city, so just because it was the early morning didn't mean it was quiet. The only difference was that the people around were more loud and drunk. She enjoyed the feeling of people around her, and at the same time she hated the closeness of it all. Through it all it felt like home. Another smirk came across her face at the idea. She didn't know when or how the feeling came to be, but it happened, and she wasn't going to let it go.

"Ah!" Barely a yelp comes out as moment she was walking down the street, and is suddenly in an alleyway. She was pushed against the wall, and the mugger with gun in hand is yelling at her to empty her pockets.

"Money! Cellphone! Wallet! Drop them! " He yells. Anna realizes that this guy is clearly a habitual thief. She starts to rummage through her pockets to grab her belongings out of jacket.

"Hurry Up!" This guy has the itch, and pushes the gun centimeters from her face. Anna could look down the barrel at this point. He starts bouncing between one leg to the other as Anna drops everything but her cellphone.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Drop the phone!" She has her hands up and phone in her right hand. This wasn't her first mugging. She works late nights, and in fairly decent clothing. Of course the crackheads would look at her as an easy target. She learned to keep her tips separated from her wallet due to the factor.

"It's going to be useless to you. A-At least let me keep this." Clearly her voice is shaken as she tries to keep stern.

"You dumb?" He scoffed, "I can take what I want from you." He quickly reaches for the phone, and suddenly this hissing and crackling sound comes from down the alley. The assailant jerks over to see what it is. The mugger quickly points his gun over, and a flash of blue light pierces the weapon and slams it against the brick wall next to the two. Anna little attention to the scene at hand. The moment the gun was away from her face she changed stances, and kicked him in the face simultaneously . Anna's eye's gleamed emerald as she focused on her thief to ensure he was knocked out laying on a pile of garbage. She snapped back to reality as she looked at the gun frozen against the wall. She quickly gathered her things as she heard footsteps running away from the scene. Anna started running towards the footsteps trying to escape her.

"Hey! Why are you running?!" Anna yells out. Her breath hot against the cold rushing past her face. She could hear that she's getting closer, and as they break out of the alley way into the street lights. She sees the figure running towards the subway.

'I'm not letting you escape.' The redhead now fixated on the running figure. They jump over the street benches, and swerve between cars. Anna hits her shoulder against a stopped one and winces while still chasing her supposed saviour. Seeing her sevior duck into the stairs of the subway she sees her prey use the same power as she slides down the stairs instead of run down them. It would be pretty easy to miss as just a cool trick since it didn't leave anything behind, but the redhead knew.

She could see her savior now wearing a winter coat, but the hood is still somehow pulled up. As the gate comes up the figure jumped over it, but still slaps their card against the magnetic reader to pay. 'Wow, show off much.' the redhead scoffed and followed suit. She didn't know what platform they were on or which train was coming but the blaring rattle of the tracks and the screeching of the breaks a train was stopping. In the distance she could see people loading and the figure ran in. 'No! Don't close don't close don't cl-'

She slammed into a crowd of people that were on the train. Everyone started to yell at her, as the train was packed at this time, she looked around apologizing multiple times. Her attention still frantically looking for her runaway savior.

Until emerald met sapphire eyes. Everything went quiet. They were both face to face breathing hard both blonde tresses stuck to her forehead the same as the redhead's. She felt as the blonde's cold breath blew on her comparative hot heaves.

Anna could help but smile and say, "Hi again."

Haha, I couldn't stop thinking about T'challa during the running scene. Welp, It has been a good minute. I am very rusty, but this was very fun. I watched Frozen 2 and couldn't help myself. This chapter is more of a prologue and a set up of the story.


End file.
